Lista powtarzających gagów w Totalnej Porażce
Odwiedź, tę stronę aby zobaczyć listę powtarzających gagów z serii spin-offu. Poniżej znajduje się lista powtarzających gagów w Totalnej Porażce. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Powtarzające *Lindsay myli imiona postaci. *Prywatność Gwen zostaje zakłócona przez Cody'ego, Owena lub kamery. *Owen albo spada z klifu lub zostaje zepchnięty z niego po zdenerwowaniu innych zawodników. *Geoff nie potrafi flirtować z Bridgette. *Courtney zaprzecza temu że lubi Duncana. *Courtney wielokrotnie przywoływała fakt, że jako jedyna ma obozowe doświadczenie. *Katie i Sadie robią wszystko razem. *Niezdarność Bridgette i Tylera. *Napady agresji Evy. *Harold jest ofiarą różnych dowcipów, głównie ze strony Duncana. *Harold często zostaje ranny. *Trent ma doświadczenia bliskie śmierci. *Postać, która wspomina o niespójności geograficznej na wyspie, np. obecność aligatorów lub palm kokosowych. Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay nazywa Chrisa, Kyle. *Bridgette przypadkowo uderza ludzi swoją deską surfingową. Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay nazywa Leshawnę, LeFauną. *'Powtarzający gag Owena:' Owen zeskoczył z klifu, ponieważ stanowiło to część wyzwania. Wielkie spanie *'Powtarzający gag Gwen:' Owen przerywa rozmowę Gwen i Trenta, przechodząc koło nich, zupełnie nago. *'Powtarzający gag Owena:' Owen spada z klifu, gdy lunatykuje. Niezbyt sławni *'Powtarzający gag Gwen:' Podczas pisania swojego pamiętnika, Cody przyszedł i próbował flirtować z Gwen. Później Owen i Cody przerywają rozmowę Gwen i Trenta, biegnąc w dół doku, na którym Gwen i Trent razem siedzą. *Bridgette za każdym razem gdy próbuje stać dwadzieścia minut na rękach, powoduje różne problemy. Kiepskie *Cody zsikał się w majtki. Czynnik fobii *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay nazywa Tylera, Taylor, ale szybko się poprawia. *'Powtarzający gag Gwen:' Mim przerywa rozmowę Gwen i Trenta, skradając się do Trenta który zaczął uciekać ze strachu. W górę strumienia *'Powtarzający gag Gwen:' Gdy Gwen i Trent postanowili wspólnie płynąć canoe, Cody podchodzi do Gwen i oferuje być jej partnerem w canoe. Tymczasem Beth i Lindsay robią to samo z Trentem. *Leshawna nie jest zainteresowana opowieściami Izzy. Polowanie złej woli *'Powtarzający gag Owena:' Zirytowany DJ zrzucił Owena z klifu podczas wyzwania. *Owen określający siebie jako "myśliwy". *Owen często puszcza bąki podczas wyzwania. Skoro nie możesz znieść upału... *'Powtarzający gag Gwen:' Owen przerywa chwilę Gwen i Trenta, rzucając skrzynkę pomarańczy na Trenta, wywołując u niego wstrząs mózgu. *Courtney szyderczy z Duncana w pokoju zwierzeń, a większość jej spowiedzi musiała zostać szybko przewinięta. *Owen zaatakowany przez pszczoły. Podstawy musztry *'Powtarzający gag Gwen:' Gwen zostaje uciszona przez Szefa kuchni, kiedy próbuje coś powiedzieć Trentowi. *Duncan żartuje z Szefa Hatcheta. *Szef kuchni opowiada historie związane z wojną. Ekstremalna tortura *Gdy niedźwiedź ma zamiar zjeść pianki, coś lub ktoś powstrzymuje go przed zrobieniem tego. Posiłek obrzydliwości *Chłopaki, którzy mają problemy z jedzeniem niektórych potraw, wymagają pomocy kolegów z drużyny. Mów mi wujku *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay nazywa Chrisa, Szef. Skarby *'Powtarzający gag Gwen:' Podczas szkicowania podobizny Trenta w swoim notatniku, ukryta kamera pojawia się za nią i Gwen natychmiast odsuwa ją. Później Chris przerywa Gwen i Trentowi, którzy właśnie mieli się pocałować, zanim Trent wsiadł do Łódki Przegranych. *Lindsay wykorzystała pokój zwierzeń jako prawdziwą toaletę, zamiast dokonywać zwierzenia. *Geoff spędza większość czasu w kanalizacji. Ukryj się i bądź podstępny *Izzy podąża za Szefem i naśladuje każdy jego ruch. Przednia zabawa *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay nazywa Gwen, Gretą a Leshawnę, Lukrecją. *Izzy jeździ na swoim rowerze jak wariat z Leshawną, która cały czas krzyczy. Hak, lina i trudne zadanie *'Powtarzający gag Owena:' Uciekając przed zabójcą, Owen spadł z klifu, uderzając w kilka przedmiotów, w tym kozę i kilka materiałów wybuchowych. *Zawodnicy, i Chris odnoszą się do zabójcy jako "zbiegły psychopata z piłą łańcuchową i takim hakiem". *DJ biegnie i krzyczy ze strachu i wskakuje na ramiona innych. *Zawodnicy (z wyjątkiem Duncana) ignorują rady Gwen. Obłęd na Wawanakwa *Izzy postrzeliła wszystko, co nie jest jeleniem, w tym samolot, konia, Szefa Hatcheta i Heather. *Zwierzęta używające niekonwencjonalnych metod ucieczki przed zawodnikami. *Owen nazywa siebie "przyrodnikiem". Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu *Heather i Owen razem korzystają z pokoju zwierzeń, obrażając się nawzajem. Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay nazywa Leshawnę, Lafauna. Zapomniała również, kim jest Tyler i pomyliła go z Evą, Eskimosem i zajączkiem DJ'a. *Courtney narzeka na swoją niesprawiedliwą eliminację w Podstawy musztry. *Harold próbuje ukryć się przed Courtney. *Zajączek DJ'a zostaje ranny. *Ekscentryczne zachowanie Izzy w basenie. *Wszyscy (w tym papuga) przypadkowo zagłosowali na Leshawnę. Obóz rozbitków *Owen spędza większość czasu w pokoju zwierzeń. *Zawodnicy sądzą że Owen nosi sztuczną brodę, więc go za nią ciągną, przekonując się że jest ona prawdziwa. Wielka stopa *'Powtarzający gag Owena:' Duncan spycha Owena z klifu, kiedy ten boi się zejść. Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz *Chris i Szef próbują powstrzymać się od wymiotowania. *Owen wielokrotnie mówił "naleśniki!" na początku odcinka podczas korzystania z pokoju zwierzeń. *Owen jest używany jako część niektórych zadań wymyślonych przez wyeliminowanych uczestników. *Heather trafia na zadania związane z Owenem. Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich *Trent wielokrotnie stara się wyznać Gwen swoje uczucia do niej, ale ciągle mu ktoś w tym przeszkadza. *'Powtarzający gag Gwen:' Owen przerywa rozmowę Gwen i Trenta pod koniec odcinka. Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay nazywa Heather, Henna. *'Powtarzający gag Owena:' Owen, DJ, Tyler i Cody uciekając przed niedźwiedziem, spadają z klifu. *Bridgette i Geoff całują się w różnych sytuacjach. *Niezdarność Bridgette przypadkowo powoduje, że Geoff zostaje ranny. Plan Totalnej Porażki Powtarzające *Lindsay myli imiona innych zawodników, a także myśli, że Tyler jest nadal w grze. *Pozostali uczestnicy sądzą, że Gwen i Duncan są parą. *Heather rozpaczliwie próbuje zakryć swoją łysą głowę. *Harold często zostaje ranny. *Harold wykazuje się umiejętnościami które zyskał na różnych obozach. *Obsesja Trenta na punkcie 9. *Włosy Leshawny pod wpływem wilgoci, układają się w afro. *Bridgette i Geoff nieustannie się całują. *Courtney dzwoni do swoich prawników. *Zawodnicy są przenoszeni do innej lokalizacji, gdy śpią lub są znokautowani, gdy znajdują się w przyczepach. *Justin myśli, że jest brzydki za każdym razem, gdy zostaje ranny. *Izzy zmienia swoją osobowość. *Beth wspomina o Brady'm. *Katie i Sadie walczą o Trenta. *Szef Hatchet często się przebiera w różne kostiumy. *Prawda albo _______ zostaje zmieniona. *Klip zostaje przerwany w środku krzyku Courtney. *Chris przypomina zawodnikom o nagrodzie pieniężnej sezonu, aby zmotywować ich do ukończenia wyzwania. Uwaga, potwór! *'Powtarzający gag Izzy:' Izzy żąda, aby inni nazywali ją Kaleidoscope lub E-Scope. *Męski zawodnik krzyczący "Kocham cię" do swojej dziewczyny, gdy potwór rzuca go do dmuchanego zamku. Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj *Szef Hatchet żąda aby Chris wypłacił mu zaległą wypłatę. Zamieszki na planie *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay wspomina o Tylerze i zawodnicy wielokrotnie jej przypominają że on nie bierze udziału w tym sezonie. *'Powtarzający gag Izzy:' Izzy żąda, aby inni nazywali ją Kaleidoscope lub E-Scope. Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay nazywa Owena, Omar i myli Trenta z Tylerem. *'Powtarzający gag Trenta:' Dziewięcio-liczbowa obsesja Trenta powoduje że zamieszcza dziewięć flag na zamku z piasku swojej drużyny a potem prosi drużynę aby wypowiedziała jego imię dziewięć razy. Potrząsał również swoim naszyjnikiem dziewięć razy przez cały odcinek. *Owen przerywa romantyczny moment Gwen i Trenta, gdy próbowali zostać sam na sam, przez co obrzucili go patykami. *Beth oferuje wszystkim kolegą ze swojej drużyny, bransoletkę przyjaźni. 3:10 do Obłędowa *Trent kilkakrotnie w pokoju zwierzeń, uderza się w głowę, mówiąc: "Głupi! Głupi! Głupi!" aż w końcu odbił sobie czerwony ślad dłoni na czole. Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay nazywa Owena, Omar. Projekt piaskowa czarownica *'Powtarzający gag Harold:' Harold mówi, że uczęszczał do "Magicznego obozu magii". *DJ ma halucynacje, widząc swoją mamę która krzyczy na niego za to, że jest w nielegalnym sojuszu z Szefem kuchni. *Lindsay jest logicznym i rozsądnym członkiem swojej drużyny. Mistrzowie katastrofy *'Powtarzający gag Harold:' Harold opowiada o tym, jak uczęszczał do "Obozu dla kasiarzy" na którym nauczył się otwierać zamki szyfrowe. *'Powtarzający gag Beth:' Beth opowiada wszystkim o swoim chłopaku, Brady'm i o tym, jaki jest wspaniały, mimo że nikt nie wierzy w jego istnienie. Opowiada także o zaletach i pracach Brady'ego. *Izzy jest niezwykle rozsądna i denerwuje się zachowaniem swoich kolegów z drużyny. Pełny dramat *'Powtarzający gag Izzy:' Alter ego Izzy, Explosivo cieszący się wysadzaniem przedmiotów. *Leshawna wypija koktajle Owena, po których zaczyna niekontrolowanie pierdzieć. Podsumowanie II *'Gag Podsumowania:' Prawda albo Młot zostaje zmieniona na Prawdę albo Kowadło. *'Powtarzający gag Izzy:' Izzy używa swojego nowego pseudonimu Królowa, aby odzyskać swoje miejsce jako gość Podsumowania. Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu *'Powtarzający gag Beth:' Beth wspomina, że Brady ma nawyk wyłamywania sobie palców. *'Powtarzający gag Harold:' Harold opowiada o tym, jak uczęszczał do "Obozu dla kasiarzy". *Głód Owena sprawia, że widzi on swoich kolegów z drużyny jako rodzaj jedzenia. Widzi: **Lindsay jako butelkę napoju gazowanego, lizaka i udko kurczaka. **Beth jako rożek z lodami truskawkowymi i udko kurczaka. **Justina jako udko kurczaka i hot doga. **Chrisa jako kawałek pizzy. *Leshawna zostaje zamknięta w sejfie od pierwszego wyzwania do końca odcinka. *Chris rozbija samochód poza ekranem. Milion dolarów P. C. *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay nazywa Tylera, Tyson. *Harold został zaatakowany przez wełniane bobry. *Heather próbuje, ale nie potrafi obciąć włosów Courtney, aby zrobić z nich perukę dla siebie. Dzieci za milion dolarów *'Powtarzający gag Beth:' Po zdobyciu palmtopa Courtney, Beth używa go, by wysłać wiadomość do Brady'ego. *Harold zostaje trafiony przez kulki spaghetti Szefa za każdym razem, gdy próbuje coś powiedzieć. -M- Wykręcone połączenie *Chris zostaje zaatakowany przez swojego kota. *Lindsay wpada na ścianę i drzwi. *Justin wciąż próbuje użyć swojego mózgu, aby znaleźć rozwiązanie problemów ale udaje mu się rozwiązać sprawy przez głupie szczęście. Super Haro-ld *'Powtarzający gag Beth:' Beth wspomina, że Brady ma dwa psy wabiące się Steve. *Harold puszcza bąki. *Duncan kopie tylną kieszeń Harolda, w której jest burrito. Podsumowanie III *'Gag Podsumowania:' Prawda albo Kowadło zostaje zmieniona na Prawdę albo Porażenie prądem. *Owen wyznał wszystkie swoje najskrytsze sekrety, podczas Prawdy albo Porażenie prądem. *Bridgette prosi Owena aby przekazał Geoff'owi, co ma mu do powiedzenia, co to Bridgette mówi w sposób pośredni, mimo że Geoff słyszy wszystko, co mówi Bridgette. Duma księżniczki *Beth mówi: "Czy to objawy wstrząsu mózgu?" *Beth krytykuje historię bajki Chrisa. *Chris próbuje sprzedać trzy produkty podczas odcinka, parodiując linię Księżniczek Disneya. **Płytę "Księżniczki Courtney" którą kupił Harold. **"Lalka księżniczki z limitowanej serii szklany pantofelek" Księżniczki Courtney którą kupiły Beth i Lindsay. ***Prawnicy Courtney zażądali jednak 80% zysku ze sprzedaży laleczek Księżniczki Courtney, więc Chris zdecydował się na sprzedaż laleczek "Księżniczki Beth". Poszlaka *Courtney żąda nagrody od Chrisa. *'Powtarzający gag Courtney:' Courtney krzyczy i zostaje przełączona po oświadczeniu, że nie dba o to, że Lindsay zabierze Duncana do kina. *Lindsay jest zdenerwowana, że wszyscy słuchają pomysłów Courtney, a nie jej własnych. *Harold i Lindsay mówią "morderca" dziwnym głosem. *Harold gra na swojej klawiaturze dramatyczną muzykę, podczas dramatycznych momentów bądź sytuacji. Reguła kołysania *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay wierzy, że Tyler wróci do programu. *'Powtarzający gag Courtney:' Courtney krzyczy i zostaje przełączona po zwycięstwie Lindsay w drugiej części wyzwania. *Uczestnicy nieumyślnie bądź umyślnie, uszkadzają tekturowe makiety paparazzi, gdy biegną po czerwonym dywanie. Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen *'Powtarzający gag Beth:' Beth ujawnia, że śpi z obrazkiem Brady'ego. W połowie odcinka, używa palmtopa Courtney, aby do niego zadzwonić. *Przebranie Owena za gejsze, z powodowało że wszyscy zwracali się do niego jak do dziewczyny. *Harold rozmawia z Młodszą Leshawną. 2008: Owen w kosmosie *'Powtarzający gag Beth:' Beth otrzymała od Brady'ego cukierkowy pierścionek, chociaż pozostali uczestnicy byli pewni, że wysłała pierścionek sama do siebie. *Obleś ląduje na twarzy Harolda. *Beth ssąca cukierkowy pierścionek, który otrzymała od Brady'ego. *Niezamierzone działania Harolda które z powodowały że Beth zaczęła uważać że się w niej podkochuje. *Owen żałuje zawarcia umowy z Chrisem, aby sabotować innych zawodników. Dobry piesek *Szop pracz karmi Beth, psimi chrupkami. *Courtney walczy ze swoim rekinem zamiast skupić się na wyzwaniu. *'Powtarzający gag Courtney:' W materiale dodatkowym, Courtney krzyczy, a materiał kończy się po tym, jak wszystkie jej ważne dokumenty zostały wydmuchane z Limuzyny Łajz. Bunt w studiu *'Powtarzający gag Beth:' Beth wspomina o podzieleniu się pieniędzmi z nagrody ze swoim "nie-wyimaginowanym chłopakiem". Wspomina również Duncan'owi, że ma już chłopaka. *Zmęczony Kucharz stara się być w dwóch miejscach naraz. Kto będzie milionerem? *'Powtarzający gag Izzy:' Izzy głosuje na swoje alter ego Explosivo zamiast na Duncana lub Beth. *'Powtarzający gag Beth:' Po ogłoszeniu zwycięzcy, Brady pojawił się, ku zaskoczeniu innych zawodników. *Chris i Szef mają problemy z dotarciem do studia Totalnej Porażki Podsumowanie. *'Powtarzający gag Courtney:' **Jej pomysł na quiz, aby wyłonić zwycięzcę, został uznany za "chałowaty" przez wszystkich jej współtowarzyszy. **Po tym, jak nie może zadać pytania finalistom, Chris wycisza ekran, gdy zaczyna krzyczeć. **Po tym, jak skarży się w wychodku, że program nie stać na porządny długopis, którym ma zagłosować, próbuje go rozpisać, tylko po to, by atrament wytrysnął jej na całą twarz i ubranie, ku jej frustracji. *Ludzie mylący DJ'a z DJ Jazzy Szefem. Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! *'Powtarzający gag Harold:' Harold mówi, że uczęszczał do "Obozu piratów". *Mama DJ'a biję ludzi. *Zainteresowanie Josha walkami dziewczyn. *Woźny mający problem z naprawieniem Porażko Miernika. *Sierra ma problem z przeprowadzeniem wywiadu z uczestnikami. *Gwen nie potrafi ukryć swoich uczuć do Duncana. *Ezekiel próbuje rapować lub mówić w slangu. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Powtarzające *Lindsay zapomina imion innych zawodników i nie pamięta kim jest Tyler, aż do Spoliczkowana Rewolucja, w Eine Kleine. *DJ przypadkowo krzywdzi zwierzęta. *DJ próbuje się wyeliminować. *Sierra prześladuje Cody'ego. *Sierra kradnie osobiste rzeczy Cody'ego. *Sierra przekazuje pozostałym uczestnikom, osobiste informacje o Chrisie i Cody'm. *Alejandro drży za każdym razem, gdy Owen nazywa go "Al". *Tyler doznał kontuzji niemal w każdym odcinku, w którym się pojawił. *Chris sprawia, że zawodnicy śpiewają w niewygodnych momentach. *Wspominano o pocałunku Bridgette ze słupem. *Ezekiel pojawił się w niemal każdym odcinku po swojej eliminacji. *Bridgette cały czas sobie przypomina że ma chłopaka przed swoją eliminacją. *Chris nadający inne nazwy dla Drużyny Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki i Drużyny Zwycięzców. *Chris podaje błędne informacje na temat bieżącej lokalizacji. Mówi także w języku narodowym kraju, w którym się znajduje, źle albo ze złym akcentem. *Heather i Alejandro zaprzeczają, temu że wzajemnie się w sobie podkochują. *Owen raniący Noah przez przypadek. *Chris ogłasza fałszywą ceremonię eliminacji na własnych warunkach. *Zawodnik wchodzący do pokoju zwierzeń, gdy ktoś inny z niego korzysta. *Sierra walczy ze zwierzętami, aby chronić Cody'ego. *Zawodnik cierpi na pewną formę nieszczęśliwego wypadku (zwykle jest wypychany lub wyrzucony z samolotu) podczas wykonywania Skoku Wstydu. Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 *'Powtarzający gag DJ'a:' DJ niszczy zmumifikowanego psa, sprowadzając na siebie klątwę zwierzęcia na czas całego jego udziału w programie. *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay zapomina, kim jest Tyler. *'Gag Drużynowy:' Chris mówi "Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki" zamiast Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. *Tyler próbuje zaimponować Lindsay, ale Alejandro przyćmiewa go za każdym razem. *Chris nie uznał Ezekiela za zawodnika i traktował go bardzo źle. *Harold tłumaczył liczby drużyn na egipski, ku zirytowaniu Chrisa. *Chris uderza Owena patelnią w głowę, po wyrażeniu strachu przed lataniem. *Ezekiel chwali się, że wygra sezon. *Tyler spada w dół piramidy. Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 *'Powtarzający gag DJ'a:' DJ rzuca patykiem w powietrze, uderzając w mewę. *'Gag Skoku Wstydu:' Po tym, jak Ezekiel został wyeliminowany, zaczyna obrażać swoją drużynę zanim został wyrzucony z samolotu przez Szefa kuchni. Duncan (który zrezygnował z programu w poprzednim odcinku) krótko po tym, został wypchnięty z samolotu przez Chrisa. *'Gag Pokoju Zwierzeń:' Chris wchodzi do pokoju zwierzeń, aby powiedzieć DJ'owi, aby się pośpieszył, kiedy zabiera zbyt dużo czasu, aby zdecydować, na kogo zagłosować. *Lindsay nieprawidłowo zagłosowała. Zakręcony Czas w Japonii *'Powtarzający gag DJ'a:' DJ przypadkowo rani pandę podczas pierwszego wyzwania. *'Występ Ezekiela:' Drużyna Amazonek widzi sylwetkę Ezekiela za stosem skrzyń w ładowni, ale znika sekundę później. *'Powtarzający gag Harolda:' Harold opowiada o tym, że uczęszczał do "Obozu o feudalnej Japonii". *'Gag Skoku Wstydu:' Harold wykonuje fałszywe seppuku i wypada z samolotu bez spadochronu. *Courtney mianuje się liderem swojej drużyny. *Sierra grzebie w prywatnych rzeczach Cody'ego. *Harold poprawia Chrisa który podaje błędne informacje o Japonii. *Lindsay nie rozumie procesu głosowania, mimo że mówi Chrisowi, że rozumie. Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! *'Powtarzający gag DJ'a:' DJ nieumyślnie strąca z urwiska małą foczkę, ponieważ nie widział, gdzie biegnie. *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay nazywa Tylera, Noah. *'Gag Piosenki:' Chris zmusza Bridgette aby zaśpiewała z językiem przyklejonym do słupa. *'Gag Skoku Wstydu:' Gdy Bridgette ma zamiar wyjawić prawdziwą naturę Alejandro swojej drużynie, Chris szybko wypycha ją z samolotu. *'Gag Pokoju Zwierzeń:' Zarówno Lindsay, jak i Chris wchodzą do pokoju zwierzeń, gdy Tyler z niego korzysta. *'Powtarzający gag Sierry:' Sierra rzuciła bloki lodu na niedźwiedzia polarnego, który zaatakował Cody'ego i Owena. *'Gag Drużynowy:' Chris mówi: "Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Przesłodki" zamiast Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. Ukochany Broadway *'Powtarzający gag DJ'a:' DJ powoduje, że mały żółw zostaje zjedzony przez znacznie większego żółwia, kiedy próbował wrzucić go z powrotem do stawu. *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay nazywa Tylera, Dave. Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette *'Występ Ezekiela:' Owen ujrzał Ezekiela, przez okno samolotu, zawieszonego do góry nogami na jednym z skrzydeł samolotu, ale zniknął, gdy Owen pokręcił głową. Drugi klip pokazuje Ezekiela w wannie Chrisa, ukrytego za parą. Gdy Chris go zauważył i wyciągnął kij baseballowy, Ezekiel zniknął. *Eva rzuca mikrofonem, który odbija się o ziemię i uderza w pachwinę osoby stojącej koło niej. *Geoff próbuje uniknąć spotkania z Bridgette, pokazując dodatkowe segmenty. Spoliczkowana Rewolucja *'Powtarzający gag DJ'a:' DJ rani mewę i koźlątko. *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay nazywa Tylera, Daryl, ale później przypomina sobie, że ma na imię Tyler. *'Gag Drużynowy:' Chris mówi: "Drużyna Chris Jest Barrrrdzo Słodki" lub "Drużyna CJNBBBBS" zamiast Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki oraz "Drużyna Zawodnych Zwycięzców" lub "Drużyna Zwycięzców Specjalnej Troski" zamiast Drużyna Zwycięzców. *'Gag Skoku Wstydu:' Po tym, jak została wyeliminowana, Leshawna usiłuje utrzymać się przy drzwiach po tym, jak zostaje wypchnięta przez Chrisa, ale Alejandro odepchnął ją. *Chris mówi po niemiecku. Wyścig w Amazonii *'Powtarzający gag DJ'a:' DJ nadepnął i oklepał kilka małych małpek, gdy pomylił je z robakami. W materiale dodatkowym, wleciał w stado gęsi gdy pilotował samolot. *'Gag Drużynowy:' Chris mówi "Zwycięzcy", "Zwycięskie Bliźniaki" lub "Zwycięski Duet" zamiast Drużyna Zwycięzców. *'Gag Piosenki:' Chris zmusza Drużynę Amazonek do zaśpiewania piosenki, gdy zostały schwytane przez Zing-Zingów. *'Gag fałszywej eliminacji:' Chris ogłasza że nie będzie eliminacji, po tym, jak Heather otrzymała największą liczbę głosów. Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy *'Powtarzający gag DJ'a:' DJ rani niedźwiedzia, wielką stopę i małą foczkę. *'Gag Skoku Wstydu:' Lindsay podskakuje i uderza głową w górną futrynę drzwi, zanim wypadła z samolotu. *Chris nie może poprawnie wymówić słowa "Luwr". Nowe dzieci Rocka *'Powtarzający gag DJ'a:' DJ prawie udusił orkę i pośrednio zranił mewę. *'Występ Ezekiela:' Po tym, jak Szef kuchni wyrzucił Heather z samolotu, Ezekiela można zobaczyć chowającego się za skrzyniami, gdy Szef się śmieje. Jest również widziany w materiale dodatkowym, w garnku czym swoim widokiem, przestraszył Owena. *'Gag Pokoju Zwierzeń:' Heather przerywa zwierzenie DJ'a, wyskakując z otworu wentylacyjnego, by z rekrutować go do swojego sojuszu. *Sierra wykrada szczoteczkę do zębów Cody'ego, po tym, jak Heather znajduje ją w szybie wentylacyjnym Samolotu Totalnej Porażki. *Osoba popełniająca błąd, mówiąc coś krępującego w pokoju zwierzeń a później, sięgająca po kamerę by wyjąć taśmę z ich krępującym zwierzeniem. **Ten gag został wykonany przez Heather, Gwen i Courtney które wszystkie trzy są członkiniami Drużyny Amazonek. **Wszystkie trzy pokoje zwierzeń dotyczą chłopaka, którego dziewczyny kochają. *Heather próbuje zmusić DJ'a do zawarcia sojuszu z nią. Moja upalna Jamajka *'Powtarzający gag DJ'a:' Podczas toru bobslejowego, DJ strącił morsa i stado mew. *'Występ Ezekiela:' Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Ezekiela można zobaczyć na szczycie chaty. *Izzy uderza Owena w krocze. *'Gag Drużynowy:' Chris mówi: "Drużyna Jestem Super Mega Ultra W Dechę Słodki", "Drużyna Jestem Nieziemsko Obłędnie Przesłodki" lub "Drużyna Jestem Odlotowo Ultra Nieziemsko Słodki" zamiast Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki oraz "Drużyna Wiecznych Przegranych" zamiast Drużyna Zwycięzców. *'Gag Skoku Wstydu:' Mimo że samolot jest wciąż na mieliźnie, DJ wyskoczył z samolotu, ale przypadkowo wylądował na kolonii mrówek. *Tyler znajdujący losowe przedmioty zamiast złotego łańcucha Szefa kuchni w lagunie. Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon *'Powtarzający gag DJ'a:' Kilka klipów pokazuje więcej zwierząt, które DJ przypadkowo skrzywdził. *'Powtarzający gag Izzy:' Izzy zostaje Brainzillą po tym, jak stała się geniuszem z powodu wydarzeń z poprzedniego odcinka, ale wraca do swojej zwykłej, szalonej postaci po tym, jak otrzymuje cios w głowę. *'Występ Ezekiela:' Podczas segmentu "Uciekinierzy Totalnej Porażki" widać sylwetkę Ezekiela rzucającą się na szczura w ładowni. Gdy widzę Londyn to... *Owen żartuje aby rozbawić Noah ale bez skutku. *'Gag Pokoju Zwierzeń:' Duncan wchodzi do pokoju zwierzeń, gdy Gwen z niego korzysta. Tyler też wsadza głowę do pokoju zwierzeń, gdy Duncan i Gwen całują się. Greckie Ruiny *'Występ Ezekiela:' Podczas gdy zawodnicy słuchają Chrisa w kafeterii, Ezekiela można zobaczyć pod stołem, powoli zamykającego klapę. *'Gag Skoku Wstydu:' Chris deklaruje, że jego stażysta zostanie wyeliminowany zamiast Duncana i wypchnął go z samolotu. *Chris wypycha stażystów z samolotu. *Ludzie nazywający Cody'ego słabeuszem i mówią że Drużyna Amazonek składa się z samych dziewczyn. *Szef kuchni chłosta Duncana, ręcznikiem. *Duncan jest zmuszony śpiewać każde słowo, które wypowie. *'Gag Drużynowy:' Chris mówi: "Drużyna Jestem Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki", "Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki" i "Drużyna Ja. Ja Bardzo Słodki" zamiast Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. *'Gag fałszywej eliminacji:' Chris ogłasza że nie będzie eliminacji, po tym, jak Duncan uzyskał największą liczbę głosów. W rezultacie eliminuje stażystę. Z Archiwum 52 *'Występ Ezekiela:' Ezekiel siedzi w kokpicie pilota obok gumowej podobizny Szefa kuchni. *'Gag Piosenki:' Chris zmusza Drużynę Amazonek aby zaśpiewała piosenkę na polu minowym. *'Gag Skoku Wstydu:' Rozwścieczona Courtney wyrzuciła Tylera z samolotu. *Alejandro zahipnotyzował Owena aby za każdym razem gdy usłyszy słowo "zemsta", śpiewał piosenkę Na mecz mnie już zabierzcie. Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą *'Występ Ezekiela:' Ezekiel śpi pod kołem samolotu, uniemożliwiając lądowanie samolotu. *'Gag Drużynowy:' Chris mówi: "Drużyna Chris Jest Bardzo Bardzo Słodki", "Drużyna Ja Ja Słodki" lub "Drużyna Jestem Naprawdę Słodki" zamiast Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. *'Gag Skoku Wstydu:' Podczas obrażania Courtney, Gwen wypadła z samolotu, zanim zdążyła założyć spadochron. *'Gag Pokoju Zwierzeń:' Szef wchodzi do pokoju zwierzeń, by wyciągnąć Courtney, która kilka razy stempluje paszport Gwen. *Sierra kradnie bieliznę Cody'ego. Kapitan Owen *'Występ Ezekiela:' Gdy Alejandro i Heather są w ładowni, sylwetka Ezekiela pojawia się za kilkoma skrzyniami, gdy Chris ogłasza, że Drużyna Amazonek musi udać się na ceremonię eliminacji. *'Gag Drużynowy:' Chris mówi: "Drużyna Jestem Słodki" lub "Drużyna Ja" zamiast Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. *'Gag fałszywej eliminacji:' Chris ogłasza że nie będzie eliminacji, po tym, jak Courtney uzyskała największą liczbę głosów. Podsumowanie: Po Bólu! *Tyler został ranny. *Harold dodawał gorsze szczegóły dotyczące sytuacji Bridgette. *Geoff usiłuje przedłużyć odcinek programu, aby Blaineley nie otrzymała wynagrodzenia, podczas gdy Blaineley stara się za wszelką cenę zakończyć odcinek na czas. Bitwa nad Niagarą *'Występ Ezekiela:' Ezekiel pojawia się na początku odcinka, kradnąc kawałek sera szczurowi i szybko chowa się, gdy dwóch stażystów wciąga Owena do ładowni. *'Gag Skoku Wstydu:' Owen utknął w drzwiach Skoku Wstydu, ale Alejandro udało się mu go wyciągnąć, kopiąc go w tyłek. Chińska Bujda *'Występ Ezekiela:' Ezekiela można zobaczyć chowającego się za barem, próbując ukraść trochę tortu Duncana i Courtney, ale szybko chowa się, gdy Duncan się zbliża. *'Gag Skoku Wstydu:' Chris szybko wypchnął z samolotu zarówno Courtney, jak i Blaineley. *Chris'owi kilkakrotnie dzwoni telefon podczas wyzwań. *Chris niepoprawnie mówi po chińsku. Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki *Alejandro i Heather mówią zgodnie. *'Gag Skoku Wstydu:' Chris ponownie wypycha Duncana z samolotu. *'Gag Piosenki:' Chris zmusza zawodników do zaśpiewania piosenki, kiedy zostali sparaliżowani przez środki uspakajające którymi się postrzelili. *'Gag Pokoju Zwierzeń:' Chris przerywa zwierzenie Heather na końcu odcinka. *'Powtarzający gag Sierry:' Sierra walczy z pawianami dla Cody'ego. *Sierra wykorzystała majtki Cody'ego do zrobienia procy. Rapa Phooey! *'Występ Ezekiela:' Ezekiela można zobaczyć ukrywającego się w klasie ekonomicznej, za zasłoną, obserwując Sierrę i Heather. *Cody Jr. siada na głowie Heather. *Chris próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad samolotem, wyrywając Szefowi ster z rąk. *'Gag fałszywej eliminacji:' Chris ogłasza że nie będzie eliminacji, po tym, jak Sierra uzyskała największą liczbę głosów. Dziwne Przypadki *'Występ Ezekiela:' Kiedy iskry z sztucznych ogni, które Sierra ustawiła na torcie, który upiekła, spadły na kałużę benzyny, Ezekiel i kilka zwierząt szybko uciekło z samolotu, zanim eksplodował. *'Gag Piosenki:' Chris sprawia, że Alejandro i Heather śpiewają piosenkę, kiedy Heather utknęła w dziurze. *'Gag Pokoju Zwierzeń:' Sierra wchodzi do pokoju zwierzeń, gdy Heather z niego korzysta. Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl *'Powtarzający gag Harold:' Harold opowiada o tym, jak uczęszczał do "Letniego Obozu dla cyrkowców i astronautów". *Bruno atakuje Geoffa za każdym razem, gdy próbuje zbliżyć się do Bridgette. *Courtney stara się zaśpiewać piosenkę o swojej nienawiści do Duncana i Gwen. *Blaineley zostaje ranna. Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze *'Gag Piosenki:' Chris zmusza finałową trójkę do zaśpiewania piosenki podczas niebezpiecznych warunków pogodowych. *Chris narzeka na zniszczenie Samolotu Totalnej Porażki. *Heather zostaje wyrzucona z wagonów pociągu. Aloha, Finał! *'Powtarzający gag Sierry:' Sierra walczy z rekinem który zjadł Cody'ego. *Tyler został ranny. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Powtarzające *Włosy Anny Marii są solidne i niezniszczalne. *Brick często zostaje ranny. *Pojawiają się paparazzi Dakoty, którzy są następnie wypędzani przez Chrisa. *Staci ciągle kłamie. *Dawn czyta aury innych ludzi. *Scott zostaje ranny podczas korzystania z pokoju zwierzeń. *Zoey martwi się, że nie zrobiła dobrego wrażenia na innych. *Scott ma złe relacje z Kłem. *Lightning myśli że Jo jest mężczyzną. *Sam gra na swojej konsoli. *Chris przerywa innym osobą, zanim dokończyli to co chcieli powiedzieć. *Cameron ciągnie ciężkie przedmioty. *Cameron jest podekscytowany, że po raz pierwszy coś robi. *Pojawia się wiele alternatywnych osobowości Mike'a. Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! *'Powtarzający gag Dawn:' Kiedy pojawia się Dawn, czyta aurę B mówiąc, że jest ona fioletowo-zielona. Przeczytała także aurę Zoey i wie, że jest jedynaczką i miała samotne dzieciństwo. *'Powtarzający gag Anny Marii:' Cameron wpada w solidne włosy Anny Marii. *'Powtarzający gag Staci:' Staci nieustannie wychwala jednego z członków rodziny lub przodków, twierdząc, że wymyślili jakiś przedmiot lub działalność, takie jak: **Jej cioteczna babcia, wynalazła olejek do opalania. **Jej stryjeczny dziadek, wynalazł koło ratunkowe. **Jej cioteczny prapradziadek, wynalazł pływanie. **Jej wujek, wygrał maraton. **Miała zamiar wspomnieć o innym członku swojej rodziny który wymyślił maraton, ale upadła ze zmęczenia. **Jej kuzyn, jest ekspertem do spraw wspinaczkowych. **Jej stryjeczna praprababcia, nauczyła Indian rzeźbić totemy. **Jej cioteczna praprababcia, wymyśliła spływy na pniu. **Jej cioteczny prapradziadek, wymyślił chaty z bali. **Jej praprababcia, wymyśliła dachy. **Kiedy siedziała w Miotaczu Wstydu, miała zamiar wspomnieć o innym członku rodziny który wymyślił katapulty, ale została wystrzelona, zanim zdążyła dokończyć zdanie. *'Powtarzający gag Mike'a:' Chester, jedna z alternatywnych osobowości Mike'a, pojawia się po raz pierwszy podczas wyzwania. *'Powtarzający gag Camerona:' Cameron jest podekscytowany, spływem przez swój pierwszy wodospad. Prawda albo laser rekina *'Powtarzający gag Dawn:' Dawn czyta aurę Dakoty mówiącą, że jej potrzeba sławy jest naprawdę przygnębionym wołaniem o miłość. *'Powtarzający gag Mike'a:' Mike przemienia się w Chestera we śnie. Później staje się Svetlaną po raz pierwszy podczas wyzwania z torem przeszkód. *Chris konfiskuje konsolę do gier Sama i telefon komórkowy Dakoty. Lód, lód dziecino *'Powtarzający gag Mike'a:' Mike przemienia się w Chestera, gdy oberwał łyżką. Podczas wyzwania z fortem śnieżnym, zmienia się w Svetlane, aby dostać się do fortu Toksycznych Szczurów. Wreszcie, Vito pojawia się po raz pierwszy niemal natychmiast po tym, jak Svetlana dostała się do fortu Szczurów. *'Powtarzający gag Dawn:' Dawn czyta aurę Scotta i wie o jego trudnym dzieciństwie. *'Powtarzający gag Anny Marii:' Włosy Anny Marii są odporne na śnieżne kulki, więc Brick i Zoey używają ich jako tarczy. Schwytani straceńcy *'Powtarzający gag Mike'a:' Mike staje się Vito, po tym, jak jego koszula zaczepiła się o gałąź drzewa. Później, aby ocalić Zoey, przekształca się w Svetlane. *'Powtarzający gag Camerona:' Cameron podnosi głos po raz pierwszy i odkrywa, że mu się to podoba. *Anna Maria i Mike (Vito) namiętnie się całują, czym denerwują Camerona. *Zawodnik zostaje schwytany przez gigantycznego pająka, podczas gdy jego kolega z drużyny (który jest tuż obok niego) jest odwrócony tyłem do niego. *Dakota miała problemy ze słuchem po tym, jak użyła klaksonu blisko ucha. *Brick wielokrotnie zsikał się w majtki. Ahoj, załogo! *'Powtarzający gag Mike'a:' Na początku odcinka, Mike przemienia się w Vito, Svetlane i Chestera podczas snu. Później w odcinku jego koszula zostaje przypadkowo zerwana, gdy Anna Maria i Zoey walczą, zmieniając się w Vito. Staje się Svetlaną podczas jazdy na nartach wodnych. *'Powtarzający gag Dawn:' Dawn czyta aury Bricka, Lightninga i Mike'a (poza ekranem). Uciekający model *'Powtarzający gag Anny Marii:' Dzięcioł dziobie włosy Anny Marii. *'Powtarzający gag Mike'a:' Mike przemienia się w Chestera, kiedy Anna Maria i Zoey robiły makijaż Jo. *Sam ma halucynacje i widzi wszystko wokół jak w grze wideo. Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady *'Powtarzający gag Mike'a:' Czwarta osobowość Mike'a, Manitoba Smith, pojawia się po raz pierwszy w kopalni. *'Powtarzający gag Camerona:' Cameron jest podekscytowany, kiedy idzie na swój pierwszy przewóz wagonowy w kopalni, ale później twierdzi, że mu się to nie podoba. Mówi też, że Mike jest jego pierwszym kumplem, i był przerażony, gdy wierzył że nie zostało mu wiele czasu życia. *'Powtarzający gag Anny Marii:' Scott ląduje na włosach Anny Marii, nie uszkadzając ich. Później, kiedy Scott wyrzuca statuetkę Chrisa, wylądowała ona we włosach Anny Marii i tam utkwiła. Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana *Nienawiść Dakoty do Chrisa przyśpiesza jej mutację. *'Powtarzający gag Mike'a:' Wszystkie osobowości Mike'a pojawiają się w pewnym momencie. Najpierw Manitoba, potem Chester, Svetlana i na końcu Vito. Grand Chef Auto *'Powtarzający gag Mike'a:' Mike przemienia się w Chestera podczas korzystania z pokoju zwierzeń. Scott później zdejmuję mu koszulę, zamieniając go w Vito. Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny *Stażyści śmiali się z Chrisa, zamiast pomóc mu wyjść z szamba. *Lightning ma kłopoty z gotowaniem. Zaczarowany Las *Lightning niepoprawnie czyta mapę i ląduje w różnych miejscach. *Lightning zostaje podpalony przez ziejący ogniem kwiat. Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa *'Powtarzający gag Staci:' Staci ma zamiar powiedzieć, co wymyślił jej prapradziadek, ale Larry zjada ją, zanim zdążyła dokończyć zdanie. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Powtarzające *Pojawia się wiele osobowości Mike'a które później znikają. *Gwen przypadkowo ranni Courtney, gdy próbuje ją przeprosić, zmuszając inne osoby, takie jak Chris, do uznania Gwen za "wcielone zło" lub myśląc, że Gwen robi to celowo. *Gwen ignoruje próby Duncana flirtowania z nią. *Gwen uważa się za jedynego "dobrego człowieka" w Nikczemnych Sępach. *Scott zostaje ranny w prawie każdym odcinku. *Alejandro udaje że ma sparaliżowane nogi i chodzi na rękach. *Sam ma złe doświadczenia ze zwierzętami. *Sam opada na Camerona, kiedy jest zmęczony. *Sierra wspomina Cody'ego, który nie bierze udziału w tym sezonie. Dodatkowo zaczyna myśleć że Cameron to Cody i zaczęła go nazywać Cody lub CamCody. *Duncan nie może przestać zachowywać się jak miła osoba i często myli się z bohaterem, ale zaprzecza, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. *Zoey często przeprasza wszystkich i nie zwraca uwagi na Mala. *Scott ma złe wspomnienia z Kłem. *Scott nie jest pod wrażeniem wyzwań, przez co Chris sprawia, że stają się one bardziej bolesne. *Chris jest nieprzyjemnym lokatorem podczas pobytu w Hotelu Spa McLeana. Bohaterowie kontra Dranie *'Powtarzający gag Lindsay:' Lindsay nazywa Alejandro, "Jalapeño". *'Powtarzający gag Mike'a:' Kiedy Mike zostaje wprowadzony, wszystkie jego osobowości pojawiają się krótko. *'Powtarzający gag Sierry:' Sierra walczy z Kłem i dwoma rekinami po zanurkowaniu w jeziorze. *'Powtarzający gag Sierry (2):' Sierra wyskakuje z helikoptera, krzycząc: "Dla Cody'ego!". Podczas rozmowy z Samem mówi, że wygra dla Cody'ego. Znalazła też klucz przypominający Cody'ego. *'Powtarzający gag Sama:' Zdjęcie Sama i Dakoty zostało skradzione przez ośmiornicę. Został również zaatakowany przez Kła i dwa inne rekiny pod wodą. *'Powtarzający gag Gwen:' Gwen próbuje przeprosić Courtney, dając jej bukiet kwiatów, jednak Courtney okazuje się być na nie uczulona. *Gwen broni się, mówiąc, że nie ukradła Duncana, Courtney, ponieważ nie byli już wtedy razem. *Robot próbuje zbliżyć się do Heather. Zły lęk *'Powtarzający gag Sama:' Komar wyssał z Sama, dużą ilość krwi. Został także zaatakowany przez kraby i oparzony przez meduzę. *'Powtarzający gag Scotta:' Scott ciągle zostaje ranny; oberwał swoją łopatą, Cameron spadł na niego i aktywował kilka pułapek. *'Powtarzający gag Gwen:' Kiedy wyzwanie się zakończyło, Gwen próbuje pogratulować Courtney wygrania wyzwania, ale przypadkowo uruchamia pułapkę. Próbując się bronić, uderza spadający worek śmieci i uderza nim w Courtney. *'Powtarzający gag Mike'a:' Cameron zakłada Mike'owi, kapelusz na głowę aby wywołać Manitobe Smith'a by im pomógł w wyzwaniu. Później Scott przypadkowo uderza Mike'a w głowę, uwalniając złą osobowość znaną jako Mal. *'Powtarzający gag Sierry (2):' Sierra kopie dokładnie w tym samym miejscu przez godzinę, w wyniku czego jest 6 metrów pod ziemią. Następnie okazuje się, że udawała, że kopie dla Cody'ego. *Zawodnicy ciągle wpadają na pułapki lub do fosy pełnej krabów. Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em *'Powtarzający gag Sama:' Na Wyspie Kości, Sam ukrywa się przed grupą niedźwiedzi, wspinając się na drzewo. Jednak wiewiórka rzuciła w niego żołądź, powodując że spadł i został brutalnie zaatakowany przez niedźwiedzie. Później, podczas wyzwania, został postrzelony garstką pijawek po tym, jak Courtney użyła go jako ludzkiej tarczy. *'Powtarzający gag Gwen:' Kiedy Gwen próbuje powitać Courtney w swojej drużynie, przypadkowo kopnęła w jej stronę, wiadro pełne pijawek. *'Powtarzający gag Sierry (2):' Sierra zaczyna widzieć Camerona jako Cody'ego, a nawet nazywa go Cody. *Scott ciągle obrywa pijawkami. Straszne Jedzenie *'Powtarzający gag Sama:' Podczas jedzenia naleśników, Sam przypadkowo zjada pszczeli ul, powodując że pszczoły go zaatakowały. *'Powtarzający gag Sierry (2):' Sierra postrzega całą drużynę jako Cody'ego i nazywa ich jego imieniem. *Scott uważa, że wyzwanie nie wygląda na ciężkie, więc Chris dodaje wirówkę do sałatki. *'Powtarzający gag Duncana:' Duncan wysłał Gwen całusa i wspiera Sama podczas wyzwania, co bardzo go zaniepokoiło. Księżycowy Obłęd *'Powtarzający gag Sierry (2):' Sierra przez cały odcinek nazywa Camerona, Cody lub CamCody. *Heather udawała, że zadziałała na nią pełnia Błękitnego Księżyca i zaczęła zachowywać się dobrze, niepokojąc tym Alejandro i resztę swojej drużyny. *Scott zostaje zaatakowany przez zwierzęta pod wpływem Błękitnego Księżyca. Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów *'Powtarzający gag Sierry (2):' Sierra nazwała zmutowanego szczura, Cody 1 i 2. Dodatkowo zapytała Duncana, czy mogłaby nazywać go Cody. *'Powtarzający gag Duncana:' Kiedy Duncan komentuje że on i Alejandro są dwoma największymi draniami, Alejandro określa ich jako "dwie kwoki" czym irytuje Duncana. Duncan zostaje przyłapany na taśmie, gdy pyta ptaka, czy mógłby pożyczyć jego jajko, a kiedy ptak zaczyna płakać, nie jest w stanie powstrzymać się od ronienia łez. Frajerskie Uderzenia *'Powtarzający gag Sierry:' Sierra walczyła z matką swoich zrośniętych szczurów w pojedynku bokserskim, ale przegrała. *'Powtarzający gag Duncana:' Duncan ostrzega Zoey przed Malem, za co dziewczyna jest mu wdzięczna, jednak Duncan wciąż zaprzecza, że jest miły. W wyzwaniu Chris nazywa go "Duncanem Dobre Serce" i ustawia z nim walkę przeciwko ptakowi z poprzedniego odcinka, któremu nie potrafi zrobić krzywdy. *'Powtarzający gag Sierry (2):' Sierra woła Cody'ego, kiedy zostaje spłukana w Muszli Wstydu. *Courtney i Gwen mówią zgodnie. Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów *'Powtarzający gag Duncana:' Duncan próbuje namalować graffiti czaszki, ale Zoey uważa że namalował królika. Następnie próbuje wjechać jeepem Szefa kuchni do jeziora, ale gdy nie odpalał, naprawił go, za co Szef kuchni mu podziękował. Później komentuje, że Cameron jest bardziej nikczemny od niego. *Cameron uważa że stał się draniem po wykonaniu działań, które są uważane za nikczemne. *Courtney upiera się, że dom Chrisa, nie był domkiem tylko willą. Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka *'Powtarzający gag Chrisa:' Chris dołącza do Alejandro w wannie z hydromasażem, bez kąpielówek, co przeszkadza Alejandro i sprawia, że wychodzi. *Postać skulona ze strachu w pokoju zwierzeń. *Szef kuchni i pucołowaty stażysta mają problem z naprawieniem monitorów. *Schwytani zawodnicy opisują klatkę, w której są uwięzieni. *Problemy Gwen związane z jej klaustrofobią. *Scott próbuje skomplementować wygląd Courtney. *Szef kuchni objada się lodami, aby się uspokoić. Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity *'Powtarzający gag Chrisa:' Gwen skarży się na zachowanie Chrisa po ostatniej nocy wspólnie spędzonej w Hotelu Spa McLeana. *Alejandro nieustannie otrzymuje obrażenia od Mala. *Po raz kolejny Scott uznał, że wyzwanie nie jest trudne, więc Chris sprawia, że każdy zawodnik ma nosić ciężki plecak podczas wyzwania. *Alejandro wielokrotnie stara się ostrzec innych przed Malem, ale nikt nie chce go słuchać. *Scott nie przechodzi przez ani jedno wyzwanie, nie napotykając kłopotów. Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy *'Powtarzający gag Chrisa:' Chris nagle wyskakuje z jednego ze swoich portretów, żeby ogłosić koniec odcinka, strasząc Zoey, która próbuje zasnąć. *Scott utknął na ostatnim miejscu i poniósł wiele szkód. *Niedźwiedź próbuje zjeść swoje lody. Odważne poszukiwanie łupów *'Powtarzający gag Chrisa:' Chris skarży się Zoey o stan Hotelu Spa McLeana. *Chris głośno mówi przez głośniki. Zrujnowany finał *Alejandro i Heather ciągle się całują. *Chris odbiera kilka telefonów od producentów. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew Powtarzające *Chris sprowadza różne potrawy jako nagrody, które mają obrzydliwą metodę produkcji. *Topher podziwiający Chrisa lub komentujący jego wiek. *Śpiewanie Elli. *Behawioralne zachowanie Dave'a. *Amy i Samey wykorzystujące fakt że są identyczne. *Obsesja Dave'a na punkcie Sky, która sprawia, że z każdym odcinkiem traci resztki zdrowego rozsądku. *Rodney zakochuje się w koleżankach swojej drużyny. *Shawn biorący wszystkich za zombie. *Obrzydliwe i uciążliwe nawyki Sugar. *Leonard wierzy w to że jest prawdziwym czarodziejem z magicznymi zdolnościami. *Max doznaje obrażeń, zwłaszcza od zwierząt. *Wysokość i wytrzymałość Jasmine, zastraszają innych lub sprawiają jej problemy. *Max stara się udowodnić że jest czystym złem, ale mu się nie udaje. *Sky z nerwów często beka. *Scarlett wyjaśnia coś za pomocą naukowego języka, przed podaniem skróconej wersji, gdy inni jej nie rozumieją. *Ktoś zauważa coś nietypowego na Wyspie Pahkitew, na przykład zniknięcie niektórych geograficznych punktów orientacyjnych. *Miś Nurek zmienia nazwę i wygląd, a zawodnicy zauważają nowe dodatki w jego wyglądzie. Więc, to jest moja drużyna? *Beardo wydający z siebie efekty dźwiękowe: **Beat-boxuje w sterowcu. **Kiedy próbuje otworzyć spadochron, ale wychodzi z niego kura, wydaje z siebie dźwięk "wa wa wa". **Dźwięk puszczania bąka, gdy Sugar siada na kamieniu. **Kiedy Szef zaczyna strzelać, wydaje z siebie dźwięk jadącego samochodu, kiedy ucieka. **Dźwięk dzwonka, kiedy daje Sky, kciuk w górę. **Kiedy zaczyna biec w zwolnionym tempie. **Kiedy oberwał piłeczką tenisową w genitalia. **Dźwięk budowy, kiedy jego drużyna zastanawia się co zbudować. **Kiedy podniósł rękę, gdy się zgodził na budowę "Wieży Czarnoksiężnika". **Kiedy jego drużyna skończyła budowę wieży czarnoksiężnika, wydaje z siebie dźwięk trąbki. **Kiedy leży na kamieniach, wydobywa z siebie dźwięk. **Kiedy ucieka przed stadem łosi, wydobywa z siebie dźwięk alarmu. **Dźwięk rozbijającego się samochodu gdy korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń. **Dźwięk konia, gdy Chris ujawnił wszystkim że to on wydał dźwięk puszczania bąka gdy Sugar usiadła. **Kiedy został wyeliminowany, wydał z siebie dźwięk umierającego Pac-Mana. **Kiedy wchodzi do Armaty Wstydu, wydaje z siebie odgłos naładowanego pistoletu a przed wystrzeleniem z Armaty Wstydu wydał z siebie odgłos pocisku. *'Powtarzający gag Rodney'a:' Na początku odcinka, Rodney komplementuje inteligencje Scarlett. Później zakochuje się w Jasmine co uważa za miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. *'Powtarzający gag Leonarda:' Leonard rzuca czar odpędzający zło, na rozwinięcie skrzydeł i na pole siłowe. *'Powtarzający gag Maxa:' Max wybiega z jaskini z powodu stada nietoperzy a później zostaje staranowany przez stado łosi. *'Powtarzający gag Jasmine:' Na pokładzie sterowca, Amy przestraszyła się kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Jasmine, nazywając ją olbrzymką. *Max wielokrotnie trafiony piłeczkami tenisowymi. Kocham cię tłusta świnko *'Powtarzający gag Rodney'a:' Rodney nadal jest zakochany w Jasmine ale później zakochuje się w Amy. Później "zrywa" z Jasmine aby "być z" Amy. *'Powtarzający gag Leonarda:' Leonard próbuje rzucić czar lewitacji na świni swojej drużyny. Później próbuje rzucić zaklęcie cofnięcia czasu, aby zapobiec swojej eliminacji. *Świnia Waneyihtam Maskwak puszcza bąki. *Sugar przytula świnie swojej drużyny. *'Powtarzający gag Maxa:' Max zostaje zdradzony przez świnie swojej drużyny, która zaczęła obrzucać go tłuszczem. Bliźniacy to nie wszystko *'Powtarzający gag Rodney'a:' Rodney ponownie zakochuje się w Jasmine i zrywa z Amy. *'Powtarzający gag Jasmine:' Jasmine mówi Samey że nie wie dlaczego ludzie się jej boją, a następnie uderza w drzewo tak mocno że wszystkie owoce z niego spadły na ziemie a po chwili całe drzewo się złamało. *Chris próbuje wielu sposobów aby wyglądać młodziej. Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły *'Powtarzający gag Rodney'a:' Rodney wciąż wierzy że on i Jasmine są razem ale zakochuje się w Scarlett. Później zakochuje się ponownie w Amy (nie wiedząc że jest to w rzeczywistości Samey) i uważa, że teraz chodzi z trzema dziewczynami naraz. Przez to podczas wyzwania, nie potrafi powiedzieć prawdy bo boi się że zrani uczucia jednej z dziewczyn. *'Powtarzający gag Sugar:' Sugar zjada tarantule mimo że miała ją tylko pogłaskać. *'Powtarzający gag Maxa:' Max nie chce by Gdaka siedziała mu na kolanach. Został również przyłapany na kłamstwie przez Gdakę, przez co on i cała jego drużyna została porażona prądem. *Chris i Gdaka rażą drużyny prądem nawet wtedy, gdy nie jest to ich kolej w wyzwaniu. *Rodney ma problemy z powiedzeniem prawdy podczas wyzwania, przez co on i jego drużyna wielokrotnie jest rażona prądem. Podmuch z przeszłości *'Powtarzający gag Shawna:' Shawn pomylił Amy z zombie, a później tak samo się pomylił z Szefem Hatchetem i Jasmine. *'Powtarzający gag Maxa:' Max zostaje zaatakowany przez Misio Nurka. *'Powtarzający gag Scarlett:' Scarlett wyjaśnia w pokoju zwierzeń, jakim sposobem pokonała Sky, ale potem mówi, że Sky zamachnęła się za mocno i dlatego upadła. *Chris nie mogący przestać się uśmiechać, po niedawnym leczeniu się "slowtoxem". Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy *'Powtarzający gag Maxa:' Max zostaje zaatakowany przez małpy. *'Powtarzający gag Scarlett:' Scarlett mówi drużynie jak znaleźć małpę trzymającą monetę, ale kiedy nie mogą zrozumieć, co mówi, Scarlett po prostu kazała im grać w grę "Małpa widzi, małpa robi". *'Powtarzający gag Sugar:' Sugar liże automat z jedzeniem a potem zjada banana przeznaczonego dla małpy. To jest dziura! *'Powtarzający gag Sugar:' Sugar zjadła świecącego ślimaka, który sprawił, że jej pępek świecił w ciemności. *'Powtarzający gag Maxa:' Max budzi się, by odkryć, że chodzą po nim mrówki, które zaatakowały jego łóżko. Próbuje je zabić, paląc je lupą powiększającą, ale kończy to się tylko podpaleniem łóżka. Później Max próbuje wymusić na robo-krokodylu posłuszeństwo jednak kończy się to na próbie odgryzienia jego ręki, zanim ugryzł go w tyłek. *'Powtarzający gag Jasmine:' Przerażona Jasmine tak mocno przytula Tophera że ten mdleje. *Sugar wpycha się między Dave'em i Sky. *Problemy Jasmine związane z jej klaustrofobią. *Wszyscy uważają, że Max i Scarlett są parą. *Ktoś, kto wydaje głośne dźwięki, sprawia dużo kłopotów innym. Trzy strefy i niemowlę *'Powtarzający gag Sugar:' Sugar zjadła zgniłe jajo, które było przeznaczone dla Tophera. Później zjadła spaghetti z klopsikami, którymi Szef postrzelił Maxa. *'Powtarzający gag Maxa:' Max budzi śpiącego lwa. *Max przywiązuje się do niemowlaka którym się opiekuje podczas wyzwania. *Topher sprawdza telefon Chrisa pod kątem możliwej odpowiedzi od producentów. Rzuć i szukaj! *'Powtarzający gag Sugar:' Sugar łatwo wypiła swoje Tłuste Kąski, a nawet domaga się, by Chris dał jej więcej po skończeniu wszystkich resztek. *'Powtarzający gag Jasmine:' Shawn próbuje podnieść Jasmine, ale się mu nie udało. *'Powtarzający gag Shawna:' Shawn wziął wszystkich innych zawodników za zombie. *Zawodnicy rzucają butem Dave'a w dal, raniąc kogoś w tym procesie. *Zawodnicy zachowują się jak zombie po zjedzeniu przeterminowanych Tłustych Kąsków. Gorączka Scarlett *'Powtarzający gag Sugar:' Sugar zjadła gniazdo wypełnione ptasimi jajami. *'Powtarzający gag Maxa:' Scarlett nasyła Misio Nurka, aby zaatakował Maxa, na co on szczęśliwie się z nim wita, tylko po to by miś zerwał z siebie skórę i ujawnił, że jest robotem, przed gonieniem Maxa. *'Powtarzający gag Shawna:' Shawn pokonał całą armię promo-botów Chrisa, kiedy powiedziano mu, że wyglądają jak zombie. *Chris bardziej niepokoił się brakiem pianki w kawie niż sytuacją zawodników. *Max zostaje porażony prądem. *Jasmine podziwia umiejętności Shawna i zaakceptowała dziwactwa swojego chłopaka. Upadek Sky *'Powtarzający gag Shawna:' Shawn zamiera ze strachu, gdy uważa, że robo-krokodyle to zombie, a także pokonuje robo-krokodyla z tych samych powodów. *'Powtarzający gag Sugar:' Sugar zajada kapustę w celu wyleczenia swoich zaparć. *Monitory Chrisa zostały zniszczone. Obozowicze z talentem *'Powtarzający gag Sugar:' Sugar zajadająca się miodem, który był jedną z pułapek Chrisa podczas pierwszego wyzwania. *Shawn ma pecha w pierwszych dwóch wyzwaniach. *Pulchny stażysta musi włożyć cały milion dolarów do walizki. Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda *Chris mówiący w slangu podczas korzystania z pokoju zwierzeń. *Sky całkowicie niszczy swoje relacje z Dave'em. Różne *Złe traktowanie Chrisa wobec jego stażystów, Szefa kuchni i zawodników. *Przebieranki Szefa kuchni z własnej woli, albo na żądanie Chrisa. *Postać grająca w kalambury, gdy zawodnik płci męskiej oberwie w pachwinę. *Courtney wspomina o swoich prawnikach. *Owen przypadkowo prawi homoseksualne komentarze na temat jednego z jego kolegów płci męskiej. *Izzy opowiada niepotwierdzone historie o sobie, w które trudno uwierzyć zawodnikom. *Kilka postaci traci włosy lub staje się łysa. *Niespodziewane wydarzenia dziejące się z Noah, gdy śpi: **W Wielkie spanie, całuje Cody'ego w ucho i budzi się ze strachu. **W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, obejmuje Cody'ego gdy zawodnicy śpią przy rozbitym autobusie. **W Ukochany Broadway, przez całą noc, spał na nim Owen i został zamieniony z prawdziwym wózkiem dziecięcym. **W Wyścig w Amazonii, szczur wpadł mu do ust. *Zawodnicy, a nawet zwierzęta są oczarowani urodą Justina i Alejandro. *Harold rani się, kiedy używa swoich num-yo. *Taniec Leshawny, który podoba się tylko Harold'owi. *Owen mocno przytula Noah, nieświadomie miażdżąc go w tym procesie. *Izzy i Szef kuchni angażują się w walkę wręcz. *Chris przerywa zawodnikom, gdy korzystają z pokoju zwierzeń. *Lindsay zaskakuje innych, gdy wymyśla plan lub wykonuje wyzwanie poprawnie. *Owen ma dziwne nawyki żywieniowe. *Zawodnicy, gospodarze lub osoby niebędące zawodnikami wyrażają niechęć wobec Heather. *Chris jest atakowany przez zwierzęta: **Bóbr ugryzł go w dłoń w Obłęd na Wawanakwa. **Biały kot go atakuje w -M- Wykręcone połączenie. **Papuga gryzie i atakuje go w Dobry piesek. **Lew prawie go zaatakował w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki. **Miś Nurek atakuje go w Podmuch z przeszłości. *Postacie komicznie przyciągające ból lub cierpią na obrażenia bliskie śmierci przy różnych okazjach. *Alejandro i Justin podziwiają siebie w lustrze lub zdejmują koszulę. *Owen'owi rośnie zarost w dość krótkim czasie. *Chris dodaje przeszkodę do wyzwania, aby sprawić zawodnikom więcej cierpienia dla swojej uciechy. *DJ wspomina o swojej matce. *Lindsay przypadkowo głosuje na wszystkich lub na siebie. *Cody usiłuje zdobyć Gwen ale bezskutecznie. *Harold jest zafascynowany "cyckami". *Chris zatrzymuje odcinek, aby go skomentować. *Kilku zawodników wpada w obsesję na punkcie swoich zainteresowań miłosnych. **Trent i Cody do Gwen. **Beth do Justina. **Katie i Sadie do Trenta i Justina. **Sierra do Cody'ego a później do Camerona (po tym, jak go pomyliła z Cody'm). **Dave do Sky. *Owen pyta ludzi, czy mają zamiar zjeść swoją porcje jedzenia. *Sierra wspomina Cody'ego podczas Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. *Kilka postaci używa nawyków werbalnych: **Courtney powiedziała wszystkim, że jest studentem prawa. **Harold mówi "niesamowite" lub "kurczę". **Alejandro powraca do swojego hiszpańskiego dialektu, kiedy jest sfrustrowany. **Cameron odnosi się do rzeczy z ich terminami naukowymi lub opisuje coś jako "nadzwyczajne...", po którym następuje przymiotnik. **Jo nadaje zawodnikom obraźliwe pseudonimy. **Lightning dodający "sha" lub "shi" przed większością swoich zdań i odnosi się do siebie w trzeciej osobie. **Brick odnosi się do rówieśników jako "sir" lub "towarzysze". **Max wypowiada słowo "zło" w wielu swoich zdaniach. **Rodney jąka się, próbując rozmawiać z dziewczyną, w której się zakochał. Natomiast w pokoju zwierzeń, mówi wierszami. **Scarlett używa długich, technicznych dialektów. **Kilka alternatywnych osobowości Mike'a ma swoje własne tiki. ***Chester mówi "pętaki" i często zaczyna zdania od "za moich czasów". ***Svetlana odnosi się do siebie w trzeciej osobie. ***Vito mówi "yo" przed większością swoich zdań. Galeria Wyspa Totalnej Porażki = S01E01 Kim jesteś.png|W trakcie serii, Lindsay ma problemy z zapamiętaniem imion innych osób. Skok Owena.jpg|Przez cały sezon, Owen albo skoczył, albo spadł albo został zepchnięty z klifu. S01E03 Noah całuje Cody'ego.png|Noah miał wiele dziwnych zdarzeń, które mu się przytrafiły podczas snu. S01E05 Ładnie pachniesz.png|Gwen ma problem ze znalezieniem prywatności podczas pobytu na wyspie. S01E06 Zagrożone KS.png|Katie i Sadie rzadko są widziane osobno. S01E10 Bridgette i Geoff.png|Przez większość sezonu, Geoff nie potrafi zaimponować Bridgette. S01E13 Heather na niedźwiedziu.png|Niedźwiedź ma problemy ze zjedzeniem skradzionych pianek w Ekstremalna tortura. S01E11 Trent wymiotuje.png|Kilka postaci, takich jak Trent, często zostaje poważnie ranna. Eva wraca do gry.png|Eva ma poważne problemy z kontrolowaniem gniewu. S01E16 Bez pocałunku.png|Prywatność lub rozmowę Gwen i Trenta, często zostaje zakłócona przez inne osoby. S01E19 Gwen skreśla obozowiczów.png|Gwen stara się nauczyć swoich przyjaciół zasad przetrwania w horrorach, ale na próżno. |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = Całowanie_w_pooju_zwierzeń.png|Bridgette i Geoff nieustannie się całują. S02E02_Żegnaj_peruko.png|Heather od czasu do czasu ma kłopoty z zakryciem swojej łysej głowy. S02E10 Beth trzyma zdjęcie Brady'ego.png|Beth kilka razy wspomina o swoim chłopaku innym, którzy nie wierzą w jego istnienie. S02E04_Dziewiąta_flaga.png|Zazdrość Trenta sprawia, że robi wszystko, co związane z numerem 9. S02E05_Afro.png|Kiedy robi się mokro, włosy Leshawny układają się w afro. S02E08 Węgorz elektryczny.png|Harold często zostaje ranny. S02E10_Harold_pod_wodą.png|Harold od czasu do czasu oświadcza, że uczy się swoich "szalonych umiejętności" na letnich obozach. S02E13_Beth_i_Lindsay_jako_jedzenie.png|Głód Owena zaczyna sprawiać, że widzi swoich przyjaciół jako jedzenie w Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu. S02E19 Upadek Justina.png|Justin często zostaje ranny, w okolicach twarzy. S02E26_Wyciszona_Courtney.png|Krzyk Courtney jest czasami wycięty albo wyciszony przez Chrisa. |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = S03E01_Upadek_Tylera.png|Tyler często zostaje ranny. S03E01_Zniszczona_mumia_psa.png|Po rozbiciu zmumifikowanego psa w Egipcie, DJ w każdym odcinku w którym się pojawił, nieumyślnie zranił zwierzęta. S03E02 Pierwsze głosowanie Lindsay.png|Lindsay nie rozumie zasad głosowania. S03E03_Sierra_grzebiąca_w_plecaku_Cody'ego.png|Sierra narusza prywatność Cody'ego, grzebiąc w jego rzeczach. S03E03_Ezekiel.png|Po jego wyeliminowaniu, Ezekiel pozostaje w samolocie, trzymając się z daleka od zawodników. S03E04 Przepraszam Noah.png|Lindsay ma problemy z zapamiętaniem imienia swojego chłopaka. S03E10_Gwen_chce_taśmę.png|W Nowe dzieci Rocka, Gwen, Heather i Courtney przypadkowo ujawniają swoje uczucia do pewnego chłopaka w pokoju zwierzeń, zanim zażądały zwrotu taśmy. S03E15 Tyler wypada.png|Zawodnikom nie daje się czasu na założenie spadochronu podczas podejmowania się Skoku Wstydu przez większą część sezonu. Tdwt-sierra-the-sisterhood-of-the-international-forum-15586449-712-399.jpg|Przez cały sezon, postać przerywa zwierzenie innej osoby w pokoju zwierzeń. |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy = Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-00h29m19s46.png|Mike cierpi na osobowość wieloraką, co powoduje, że czasami zmienia się w inną postać. S04E01 Chaty z bali.png|Staci przez swoje ciągłe kłamstwa na temat swojej rodziny, staje się pierwszym wyeliminowanym zawodnikiem. Dakota z paparazi.png|Paparazzi Dakoty pojawiają się wiele razy i Chris zawsze się ich pozbywa. Brick skręca sobie ramie.png|Brick często zostaje ranny bez powodu. Anna maria jako tarcza.png|Włosy Anny Marii są tak twarde, że można je wykorzystać jako tarczę. S04E01 - Mój pierwszy wodospad.png|Cameron podnieca się wieloma rzeczami, nawet tymi niebezpiecznymi. S04E04 Kieł w trumnie.png|Kieł prześladuje Scotta, odkąd ukradł mu ząb, S04E01-(Dawn i Zoey).png|Wraz z rozmową ze zwierzętami, Dawn przeraża zawodników, czytając ich aurę. S04E06 Przydało by się doładowanie.PNG|Sam widzi świat wokół siebie jak w grze wideo. Jak sie masz kolo.png|Lightning przez cały sezon, uważa że Jo jest chłopakiem i tak ją traktuje. S04E10_Zoey_jest_frajerką,_czy_też_nie.png|Zoey bierze do siebie to co ludzie o niej sądzą. |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd = MikeasSvetlanaFallofHelicopter.png|Mike zamienia się we wszystkie swoje osobowości, gdy wypada z helikoptera w Bohaterowie kontra Dranie. S05E02_To_nie_było_celowo.png|Gwen próbowała zakończyć spór między nią a Courtney kilka razy, ale wyrządziła tylko krzywdę Courtney. S05,1E03-Sam na wyspie kości.png|Sam ma pecha ze zwierzętami podczas Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. S05E02 Sam pada na Camerona.png|Sam często gdy jest zmęczony, opiera się o Camerona. S05E03_Scott_po_nocy.png|Scott często zostaje ranny bez powodu. Halucynacje_Sierry_o_Cody'm.png|Obsesja Sierry na punkcie Cody'ego, powoduje że widzi Cody'ego w Cameronie. S05E03_Nie_przepraszam.png|Jedyny raz kiedy Zoey "Nie przeprasza". S05E02_Popisy.png|Alejandro chodzi na rękach przez pierwszą połowę sezonu. S05E05_Bądźmy_rozsądni.png|Gwen odstaje od reszty Nikczemnych Sępów, uważając siebie za jedyną "dobrą osobę" w tej drużynie. S05E06 Duncan miły chłopiec.png|Nieudane próby Duncana ukrywania jego uprzejmości. Walka matek.png|Sierra często walczy z przeciwnikami, większymi od siebie. S05E08_Czy_Cameron_jest_draniem.png|Cameron martwi się że staje się draniem. S05E09_Klaustrofobia_Gwen.png|Problemy Gwen z jej klaustrofobią w Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka. S05E09 Ziryrowany Al.png|Chris okazuje się być okropnym współlokatorem. |-| Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew = (Beardo_razem_z_Leonardem_i_Davem_w_czołówce).png|Dziwnę nawyki i przekonania Beardo i Leonarda powodują ich szybkie eliminacje. S05E15 Tłusta panika.png|Przy każdym kontakcie z brudem i zarazkami, Dave wpada w panikę. Prośba o zapowiedż na reklamy.png|Zachwyt Tophera w kierunku Chrisa, który po czasie staje się dla Chrisa uciążliwy. S05,2E03-(Amy i Samey).png|Zawodnicy często nie mogą odróżnić, która bliźniaczka to Amy, a która Samey. Taran łosi.png|Max nieustannie napotyka kłopoty ze zwierzętami. Ella śpiewa w jaskini.png|Mimo że nie jest do tego zobowiązana, Ella śpiewa przez cały sezon. S05,2E04-Rodney zauroczony Samey.png|Rodney łatwo zakochuje się w każdej dziewczynie ze swojej drużyny. Zombi Chef.png|Shawn ucieka przed Szefem kuchni, ponieważ wierzy, że jest on zombie. Sugar_przyssana_do_automatu.png|Sugar ma apetyt, podobny do Owena. Mów prościej.png|Scarlett przypomina sobie aby mówiła prościej przy drużynie. Sugar oddaje Dave'owi but.png|But Dave'a wciąż jest rzucany i ktoś nim obrywa w Rzuć i szukaj! Max ssa swój kciuk w PZ.png|Samozwańczy złoczyńca, Max okazuje się jednak nie taki zły. Moje klejnoty.png|Shawna ciągle prześladuje pech w Obozowicze z talentem. Talent Sky.png|Przyzwyczajenie do bekania Sky przydają się w pokazie talentów. Wsztrząśnięty Dave.png|Obsesja Dave'a na punkcie Sky w końcu zebrała swoje żniwo po odkryciu, że Sky ma chłopaka. Kategoria:Listy